


Words, Words, Words

by valentinite



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Bondage, Epistolary, Gags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentinite/pseuds/valentinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgeworth will take advantage of anything Phoenix lets slip.  Phoenix likes it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words, Words, Words

_Dear ~~Miles~~ Edgeworth,_

They'd been fucking for all of three Friday nights and the following Saturday mornings, and dating for all of a few hours ago when Edgeworth had called and said he had reservations at some place unpronounceable and if Phoenix could find a suit worth wearing he was welcome to join him.

 _It's me again. Phoenix Wright. Sorry I haven't written in a while -- things have been kind of crazy, ahaha._

Phoenix's dating history had been both minimal and unremarkable (except for Dahlia, but the part up until she'd tried to kill him had seemed fairly standard), but he didn't think pulling out the bondage gear on a first date was exactly normal.

 _I haven't been down to the courthouse in a while, since I had to finish up my degree before they'd let me in to law school. I told you I was doing theater, right? I was ~~Mecio~~ ~~Mercution~~ Mercutio._

At least not without even talking about it first, beyond _Do you trust me?_ \-- Always murmured between kisses, and before he'd had a chance to object he'd ended up tied to the bed. Maybe the wine at dinner had been stronger than he'd thought.

 _Well, so, the last cast party was tonight, and if you can't guess from my handwriting I think I had one too many. Or one ~~to~~ ~~two~~ too few because Jamie offered to walk with me but I'm ~~going~~ went home alone. Don't worry, I walked._

Edgeworth slipped behind him, and Phoenix braced himself for -- for what? Being spanked? It was certainly the right position for that, but all Edgeworth did was start running those long, elegant fingers over his back and thighs and everything _except_ where Phoenix wanted him to touch.

 _Most of the dorm is empty -- the other classes left last week after finals, and it's kind of lonely. I wish you were here right now so I could talk to you instead of sitting in the dark wri ~~gh~~ ting to you. Well it isn't completely dark or how could I write._

"Please," Phoenix whispered, which earned him the complete interruption of those delicious too-light touches, and Edgeworth -- when had he _stripped_ \-- naked and cross-armed glaring at him with the same expression he used in court. Then he shrugged, shook his head, and pulled something out of a drawer.

 _Now it's dark. I have a flashlight under the covers like we did as kids, remember that? It would be kind of hard to fit both of us on this bed like that, it's kind of small. We'd end up all squished together._

A gag. An actual honest-to-god gag, not Phoenix's tie or one of Edgeworth's cravats or an old sock, but something bought entirely for the purpose of shutting him up. Phoenix's eyes widened, and he was about to shout something, though he wasn't sure he'd decided on what. But as soon as he opened his mouth he realized what a bad move that was. Edgeworth had the thing fastened and was back out of sight more quickly than Phoenix had ever seen him move.

 _And we're not kids any more so instead of wrestling you could push me up against the wall and put your hand down my pants like I'm doing now._

Oh, God. That letter. The one he'd never been able to find and thought he'd imagined writing. Either that, or Edgeworth was psychic too and never mentioned it. He only barely remembered writing it, but he was kind of familiar with his own fantasies, and this one always started the same, no matter who he'd been thinking about. Lately it had always been Edgeworth, but that night might have been the start of it all.

 _Are you still taller than me? You always used to win whenever I could talk you into a wrestling match, but even if you aren't I'd be trying to lose because if I won you might stop._

Back then he'd blamed it on the beer and the Everclear and whatever else people had kept handing him, and cramming for the LSAT between acts with Edgeworth's photo cut out of the newspaper and clipped to the inside cover of his law book. Only natural, wasn't it? Stress made for weird dreams, and he hadn't worried about it since. _Thought_ about it, yeah, not been able to stop thinking about it, too, but it had helped him focused and as long as Edgeworth never found out he was safe.

 _I know I shouldn't want this, not when I don't know if you even remember me, so I just think about you making it easy. You don't give me a choice about it, and after you pin me to the bed you flip me over and push inside me and I --_

He should have worried. God, he'd handed Edgeworth the keys to his brain on a silver platter, and Edgeworth had clearly been paying his usual sort of attention. Though at least he'd pulled Phoenix's clothes off the normal way, which was good because he hadn't brought anything else to wear home in the morning, and they didn't let naked people ride the city bus.

 _\-- Sorry I only have two hands. I'm back now. And even when I come you don't let go of me and you keep fucking me and the only way you'll stop me from screaming is to gag me because it's too much and_

He was coming and Edgeworth wasn't stopping and he'd been wrong because a gag could make him incoherent _not like that's any different than usual, Wright_ but it couldn't make him _silent_ and Edgeworth was talking outside his head too.

 _I can't do this just for me it has to be for you and I hope you're listening Miles because I'm going to find you and I don't care what it takes._

"Is this what you were looking for, Wright? I certainly hope I'm not going to all this trouble for nothing." The little hiccups between Edgeworth's words might have tipped Phoenix off if he'd been conscious enough to notice them; all he could do was nod and shudder and try to think through whether he wanted this over quickly or to last forever.

 _ ~~Love,~~ Yours Truly, _

It felt like an eternity but it was probably only five minutes later that they both collapsed into Edgeworth's king bed, panting (at least after Phoenix had managed to yank the gag off, since Edgeworth had considered untying one hand the whole of his remaining responsibility towards Phoenix). When he'd caught his breath, Phoenix considered saying something. _Thanks,_ or maybe _so you were reading those_ since he'd never been completely sure, but all he managed was Miles's name.

 _Phoenix_

Which seemed to be enough. There'd been enough words said tonight after all.

Also, he was pretty sure Edgeworth was already asleep, which was sexier than anything had a right -- _hah_ \-- to be, but he didn't have anything left tonight. Maybe in the morning. Turnabout was fair play, after all, even if he knew he'd torn up _that_ letter.


End file.
